


Bill Cipher Knows He's a Horrible Person

by 0_ThatGayGoth_0



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blood Kink, Bondage, Bottom Dipper Pines, Breathplay, Chains, Choking, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Come Marking, Contracts, Crying, Demons, Dom Bill Cipher, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Handcuffs, Human Bill Cipher, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Insane Bill Cipher, Knifeplay, Licking, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Lust, M/M, Magic, Marking, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Mind Manipulation, Mocking, My First Fanfic, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pain, Painplay, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Protective Bill Cipher, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sexual Slavery, Shame, Slow To Update, Slut Shaming, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Dipper Pines, Teeth, Top Bill Cipher, Underage Sex, Watching Someone Sleep, Yandere Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_ThatGayGoth_0/pseuds/0_ThatGayGoth_0
Summary: Bill Cipher knows he's a horrible person, & he loves it. When a human boy takes interest in the odd happenings of his town, Bill is happy to help... For a price.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	1. A Horrible Person

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT CONDONE RAPE
> 
> Also I'm disgusting for making this lol. Don't enjoy
> 
> Critique me please! Tell me what I'm doing wrong & how I could do better!
> 
> Tell me if I need other tabs
> 
> Bill's design is inspired by these artworks (idk original artists)-
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/455708056019362931/
> 
> https://boards.fireden.net/y/last/50/2321195/

Bill Cipher knows he's a horrible person. Of course he does, he's a demon, that's his job. But by human standards, what he did was disgusting. Bill could look like a normal human if he wanted to. The form he usually took for humans obviously wasn't completely normal though, he had to look better than everyone & keep his style in tact. In human form he was tall & thin, almost unnaturally so. His eyes were usually blue, & his hair was usually blond. He liked to style his hair asymmetrically to hide his lack of an eye, (no matter where he went the numbers of eyes he had stayed the same, wether he liked it or not) but if you were to move his hair he'd have an black eye-patch covered in blue runes underneath it. Bill's body was covered in "tattoos" of blue runes as well, protecting him & allowing him to keep a visual form. When he introduced himself nobody could see the runes of course, as he was still wearing human attire then. A long yellow tailcoat with black pants, boots, & a top hat. He also kept a long staff, though it was mostly for looks & hitting people as he avoided touching the ground. He despised bring in clothes for long though. He preferred bareback fucking useless human men chained up & crying as he bit & licked him with his sharp teeth & blue tongue. That's what made him disgusting. & That's what he loved.


	2. An Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is infatuated with the residents of Gravity Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't watched Gravity Falls in ages so I'm sorry if I get some lore wrong
> 
> Also some intentional diversion from lore
> 
> Don't have much to say except I'm sorry for being so incredibly horrendous at writing & also for being a disgusting person
> 
> There's just an unnamed dude in this so don't overthink it ok??
> 
> I'll actually get to real dialogue soon enough lol, possibly 1-2 chapters before we're done with exposition?
> 
> Also I'm a fucking tease in this I'm sorry for leading y'all on I just want all the good stuff in a chapter that's actually important.

Bill was restricted to Gravity Falls on Earth. This, of course, bothered him for quite a while. But being stuck in Gravity Falls when he passed through slowly made somewhat infatuated with the humans there. Many of them "out of the ordinary" compared to most people. Bill, of course, didn't know that & just thought most humans were like that. What wast most interesting to him though was the deep chaotic magic imbedded in the town. Many creatures that weren't always from this realm wondered the forests, most going unnoticed by the townsfolk. The people that did notice, however, we're those who Bill kept his eye on. They were few & far in-between, but the first to discover the powers within the town managed to learn enough to be able to summon a great demon. He was truly a weak & foolish, using others do his power, never truly learning anything. Bill found that to be a point of interest. When the man, his name lost in history, summoned Bill Cipher he was almost blinded by such a magnificent form. The man begged Bill for the ability to destroy all his enemies, & for the power of telepathy in exchange for his body. The demon before him gave an insane grin, laughing, & excepted the contract. As soon as Bill got his part of the deal the man would get his abilities. Bill took a man's sanity, without ever entering his mind that night oh so long ago. He broke him, leaving practically an empty husk. Bill thought he had won, having as much pleasure as he wanted whenever he wanted as well as limited access into the physical realm. He didn't. The man was practically dead, thus leaving the contract null & void. Bill grasped at the physical world, refusing to leave. He needed more power. Bill was a young demon then. He had no true knowledge of his powers & contract's. But the more he tried, the more contract's he made, the stronger & more intelligent he became.


End file.
